


Masterminds

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Mastermind Fujisaki Chihiro, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, POV First Person, Though Makoto doesn't quite remember, this is like the first time I've written in First Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Chihiro's death, Makoto remembers about before, and that they are actually behind it.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Masterminds

N-no! Th-this cannot be happening. But there before mine and everyone elses eyes was Chihiro’s dead body. Just… just two days prior I had confessed my love to him, we were both so happy that night, and it felt so right, cuddling next to him. But now someone had taken that from me… I felt… hopeless. Despair. I tried to ask who did it but my mouth could barely produce any sounds as tears fell from my eyes as I was gasping for breath. And then everything went black as I felt Kyoko catch my limp body in her arms. 

I stirred as I felt something cold on my forehead, slowly I opened my eyes. 

“Good. You’re finally awake, Makoto” I heard Kyoko say. I immediately remembered what caused me to faint. 

“Have you… have you found any leads yet?” I asked, all that was on my mind was finding out who killed Chihiro, it didn’t even cross my mind to ask how long I was out for. 

“Outside of what was in the Monokuma file? No.” Kyoko replied, pausing for a brief second. “Why are you so invested? I mean with Sayaka it made some sense…” She continued, though to me it seemed that she knew more than she was letting on. 

“Just…” I started to say, before turning away from her and bringing my knees close to my chest as I started crying again. “Just! Leave me alone!” I yelled. “I-I’ll… join you when I can” My voice was shaky as I said that, I could guess Kyoko was debating whether or not to actually leave me alone. But ultimately she got up and left. Leaving me alone. Again. Eventually I fell asleep again looking at the monitor on the wall of my room.

I felt like I was falling in a dark void. No matter where I looked, all I saw was black. All… all I could hear was Chihiro. Why? Why is this what I was hearing? Why must my mind play such awful tricks on me. 

“Come on Makoto” Chihiro’s voice said cheerfully. “Come join me, you know what to do. Right Makoto?” His voice continued, I tried to drown it out, tried to move to cover my ears with my hands but my body wouldn’t listen to me.

Suddenly red joined in the black in the pit. Yes. I remember now. Before… before all of this. Me and Chihiro were bullied. Naturally, we became close, lovers even. One time I was cornered in an alley, and some person tried to hut me and Chihiro killed him. Saved me. And an incredible feeling spread through our bodies.

After that, we planned on how to spread despair. Which lead to this. As to why Chihiro decided to block my memories I do not know. But it doesn’t matter now, does it? I knew what I had to do, fake my own suicide. After all Kyoko suspected us of dating, she’d think I killed myself from having been betrayed by Sayaka and then losing my boyfriend, or perhaps girlfriend depending on how the investigation was going, that I just couldn’t handle it. Chihiro really planned this perfectly! I began laughing at how perfectly planned this all was! My beloved really was a genius! 

Slowly, I woke up with a plan. Chihiro, he would’ve hidden a body-double somewhere in my room the night before. I quickly looked for it, not knowing when Kyoko may want to check up on me again. I found it with relative ease, knowing where Chihiro would most likely hide it. I looked around, finding a suitable place, using the hoodie to hang “myself” with. And then, I was off to reunite with my beloved mastermind Chihiro.


End file.
